MaxTwilight
by EmsTheNinja
Summary: Max and the flock decide to settle down. In Forks maybe?
1. Chapter 1

This is a maximum ride/twilight crossover. Its the first one ive written so please be nice.

Max POV

We landed in the forest, deadly quiet. It was roughly 7:30 at night and we were exhausted after fighting Itex for the last time today. We were somewhere in the united states, in a little town called Forks.

Me and Fang checked the area. "All clear I said to the others "We'll stay here tonight" as soon as i said that Angel, nudge, Gazzy and total settled down and were out in seconds.

Fang, Iggy and I quickly gathered firewood and started a small fire. " What do we do now?" asked Iggy. "I dunno" i said staring into the flames. Fang put his arm around me and squeezed gently, trying to reassure me.

I was till worried. Iggy was right. What were we going to do now? I knew that the kids wanted to settle down. So did i for tat matter but where? The last thing I remember the voice telling me before i felt its presence disappear from my head was to come here. Now we were here what do we do?

I wanted to know why we were sent here. I usually had a game plan. Keep safe. Stay hidden. Have food. But now that there was nothing to hide from what do we do? Do we do? Do we stay hidden or do we try and be normal?

"Max?" Fangs worried voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Are you ok? Do you want me to take first watch?" I looked at him. He was so good to me. He knew what I wanted before I did and he took care of me no matter how broken and crazy I am.

"Im ok fang im just really tired. Ill take second watch ok? No need to wake Iggy after what happened" I said curling up against Him resting my head on his legs. He smiled and brushed my hair out of my face. "Sleep well love" he said to me right before I fell asleep on his lap.

Fang POV

Shes so peaceful when she sleeps. Im glad she accepted she loved me even if it was right in the middle of the battle. Im still happy. She loves me and I love her. I know i would never dare to say those thoughts aloud but they are ture and that makes me happier than ever.

Im glad its all over. Max had so much on her shoulders for a fifteen year old girl and now its all over we can lead a normal life. I no max is worried about others finding out about us, itex reforming or the flock separating but i think the voice sent us here for a reason.

Its a small town and hardly any people love here. I think we should stay here for a while and work on our education but i don't know if shell ever agree. Shell find something or another to worry about and when she does ill be the one calming her down. The thought made me smile.

Should i continue? Sorry about the spelling mistakes. Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Here is part 2

Carlisle POV

I was hunting in the forest when I heard voices coming from a little clearing in the trees. They sounded like children. Why would anyone let children out in the forest alone? They had inhuman fast heartbeats and they smelt like birds. What were they?

"Max?" I heard the boy say "Are you ok? Do you want me to take first watch?"

"Im ok fang im just really tired. Ill take second watch ok? No need to wake Iggy after what happened" she said before falling asleep on his lap. The boy started running his fingers through her hair as he 'kept watch'.

What had happened? Maybe I should ask them to stay with us for a while. They all looked like they could use a shower. There was six of them and a dog, the boy and the girl talking before looked like the leaders. They looked no older than 16 at the most.

I thought this over as I ran home.

"Carlisle whats going on?" Edward asked me as i got home

"I saw some kids Camping in the forest while I was hunting" I said "It was no big deal"

Fang POV

"Someone was there in the bushes watching us a moment ago but now they are gone" I whispered to Max after I woke her up

"Is everyone ok?" she said looking around at the flock

"Yes everyones fine" I said hugging her close, trying to calm her down. I ran my hand up and down her back as she relaxed into me. I think it helped that she was so tired.

"Max youre exhausted I'll wake Iggy and he can do second watch ok?" I said gently

"No!" she said quickly "Im fine its just there is so much to think about now. Why do you think the voice sent us here?"

"I think we were sent here because its a small town surrounded by forests. We were sent here because I think this is just the place for us." I whispered to her. It was now or never was she going to admit that we needed to stay?

She sighed "Your probably right Fang. We need to stay somewhere. But because this town is so small i bet the gossip moves fast what if someone finds out?" I knew this was coming.

"We will give them no reason to suspect us. We will go to school once we are positive we are going to stay here and we will act normal. Its time we stayed in one place for longer than one night ok?" I said trying to convince her that this was the right thing to do.

"School?" She said "You've made some big plans mister. Tell me more in the morning Im awake now I can take watch"

"If your sure" I said leaning back against the tree behind us getting ready for sleep "We need this Max, All of us do"

Yay Im going to continue!! Thank you for all the reviews ive been getting


	3. Chapter 3

Max POV

I finished my watch and I couldn't sleep. So i did Iggy's watch as well knowing the Fang would tell me to take better care of myself in the morning.

I was thinking while I was on watch. What if Fang was right? I really think we need to go to school but after last time im a little hesitant. There could still be white coats or erasers out there working on their own looking to kill us for revenge.

Slowly the flock woke up one by one. And I decided that we should stay here. At least for a little while and we could always move when things got uneasy. I knew the flock was going to be happy about that.

When everyone was awake and had eaten Gazzy asked me "Where are we going now?"

"No where" I said

"What?!" the flock all looked at me like I was crazy except Fang.

"We are not going anywhere. We are staying in this tiny town and we are going to try and live a normal life." I said "We all need this. Itex is gone and now there is no reason to run"

There was a moment of silence before Fang said "I agree with Max" and gave me a smile knowing true and well that it was his idea in the first place. "Yea I think we should stay. There is heaps of space and the town is so small if there are any threats we should know very quickly and we can fly away" said Angel

"Yea we should stay" said Gazzy getting his approval from Iggy who nodded

"So its settled were staying here. We'll start looking for a house today then" I said with full authority  
"Yay" cried all the kids slapping hands with each other. Seeing them all happy like that made me think that I made the right desicion.

Carlisle POV

I was watching them from between the bushes a few meters away so they wouldn't detect me. I was intruiged. They were so different. war-torn maybe?

I watched as the leader announced that they were staying and how happy the little ones were. Had they never had a real home before? All these questions were plaging me as I watched them pack up there things, put out the fire and start to walk towards the 'main' part of the city.

The silver cell phone in my pocket rang. "Hello" I said impatiently

"Dr Cullen. Where are you?" said the receptionist from the hospital "your shift started ten minutes ago and you're not at your house."

"Ah yes. I'm sorry I'm on my way now I'll be about ten minutes." I said

"Of course That wont be a problem See you soon Dr Cullen" she said before hanging up

I had a few seconds before Edward Rang

"Where are you? The hospital called and your not there for your shift!" Came Edwards accusing voice

"I'm on my way to the hospital now Edward I was just running and lost track of the time" I said before hastily hanging up.

My thoughts were on the mysterious children and what they were doing here as I made my way to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Max POV

We packed our stuff up and headed to where I thought the city centre would be so we could find a real estate agent.

Once we found the real estate agent it was surprisingly easy to find a house big enough for all of us, fully furnished, near the edge of the town for a cheap price. The person who previously owned the house left because of a family tragedy and didn't care how much he got for the house as long as he sold it ASAP.

Which was good for us because it meant that we could move in as soon as the paperwork was done. It took what seemed like forever so I sent Iggy, Gazzy and Nudge to get some food so we could stock the cupboards when we got to the house.

As soon as we got to the house we stocked the cup boards ate and then everyone headed off to their respective bedrooms (angel sharing with nudge, Iggy sharing with Gazzy and me sharing with fang).

We had voted while we were eating dinner that no one would take watch tonight.

By the time Me and Fang got to the bedroom where we were sharing I was so anxious, I was twitching.

Fang POV

I was so worried about Max. She didn't need this type of stress. SHE JUST SAVED THE WORLD FOR CHRISTS SAKE!!

I wrapped my arms around her and tried to take some of the tension and anxiety from her. I could be a stone when I wanted to be so I could handle it. I knew how hard it was for her to let her guard down like this.

But we were here and I think that that thought played a big part in why we were staying here. Max would make us leave at the first sign of danger.

I whispered sweet nothings into her ear until she fell asleep in my arms.

This part 4 I know its short but I promise that the next chapter will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

Max POV

Today was our first day of school in this tiny town.

We had been here for a week. I was still jumpy but not as jumpy as I was when we first got here.

I was getting used to not always being 100% on guard and I hated to admit it but I like it.

My more relaxed aura had made Fang even happier so much so that he smiled at me almost constantly and he kissed me more than often (which I didn't mind).

But all my relaxed feelings had fled from my body this morning as we got ready for school.

Edward POV

I had held her all night as she cried out dry tears. As Hard as I tried I couldn't understand how she felt.

It was her first time coming back to Forks after becoming a Vampire. All her friends, family (except us) and colleagues are dead and my Bella feels terrible.

I knew we would be fine. Bella's resistance to blood was almost as good as Carlisle's but her emotions still got the better of her sometimes and I was always willing to wait for her brain to catch up.

After she had stopped crying we had gotten dressed (I had threatened Alice to stay away) and were currently heading for the high school.

But I was worried because Alice had been keeping something from me. Something very important.

She couldn't see a thing.

Max POV

We had just entered the high school office after dropping Angel and Gazzy at the primary school and I already didn't like being separated even though Fang had told me heaps of times that it would be ok.

We all had fake names (even me) and we changed them from last time because we thought we might come up on a file or something but we used the same back up story as last time. How else were we going to explain that we had no parents?

Fang – Josh, Iggy – Isaac, Nudge – Jade, Angel – Amanda, Me – Rebecca

I can't believe that I let Fang talk me into this. I wanted to get out. Really badly. I wanted to jump out of the little window in the office and fly away and never come back. But I couldn't. Not now. The flock needs this I told myself and I wasn't going to ruin it for them.

This is chapter 5 sorry it took me a while Im still trying to think of how the flock is going to meet the cullens


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry about the last chapter. I posted the original version not the edited one thats why Gazzy wasn't there but His fake name is Zach but it isn't mentioned much.

Max POV

I could feel all those eyes on me as I made my way to my seat in the classroom. I had every lesson with at least Fang or Iggy but I still felt like I needed to run away from all the people staring at me. That or punch their lights out.

I sat in the biology room next to Fang with Iggy sitting in front of us. And then I saw THEM for the first time. They were so beautiful they had to be a creation from the school and one of them must have been a mind reader because I felt them trying to get in through my shields all lesson.

I tensed and Fang felt it beside me. "Calm down" he whispered to me "No one is going to hurt us and even if they tried they wouldn't stand a chance. Relax" he ran hs hand up and down my arm trying to get me to relax.

"Someone's trying to get through my shields" I said softly so only Fang could hear. "I know I can feel it to but don't worry even if they are erasers they wouldn't hurt us here"

Iggy smiled as someone sat next to him. It was a girl. She had he hair short and spiked up in all different directions. Making her look like a pixie. She came in with the guy that I thought was trying to get through my shields because the closer he got the stronger he tried.

The Guy and his girlfriend I think sat across from us. He had a strange look on his face (I think it was trying to get through our shields that put that look on his face he he he) and then he looked at me. He had bronze coloured hair and was about a head taller then the girl. His eyes showed age and wisdom. He definitely wasn't a teenager.

The girl had long brown hair that she kept in front of her face. Hiding from us. The new people. The freaks.

But one thing I noticed that they all had in common. They all had the strangest gold coloured eyes.

Edward POV

I walked into the biology room with my arm around who was talking animatedly to Alice. As soon as we entered the room she looked up at me and smiled. We walked to our desks and I noticed three new people. Without thoughts.

They were nothing like Bella. With Bella it was something she was born with but with them it was like they were expecting someone to try and manipulate them using their thoughts. And heres another thing they didn't smell human.

Alice got to sit next to the tallest one. He had short blonde hair and a piercing in his ear. He smiled when she sat down but didn't look at her. I was surprised normally people couldn't stop looking at us.

Me and Bella sat across from the other two. He girl had short brown hair that she had obviously cut herself and in a hurry. She had a warning look in her eyes and was tensed like she was ready to fight if it turned that way.

The Boy who sat next to her was a whole different story. He had let his hair grow down to his shoulders almost and he was dressed all in black and it looked like he was understood why the girl was so tense and was trying to help.

I'm sorry about the descriptions but I had a mental blank and I totally forgot what they all looked like so I hope I got it close enough.


	7. Chapter 7

Edward POV

As Miss. Cramond called the role I learnt that the three mysterious people were called Rebecca, Josh and Isaac.

Alice had sat next to Isaac and had found out that he was blind but he noticed even the slightest things. She couldn't move a finger without him knowing. When the bell went and Alice had said goodbye to Isaac his two siblings took him outside straight away and began to question him.

I didn't see them again until lunch and even then they had their blocks up and were tense around all of us.

Max POV

We found out what their names were when the nut bag of a teacher called the role. Edward, Bella and Alice Cullen. What a team.

I couldn't believe what Iggy told us about Alice when they had met he had shook her hand like a gentleman and because of his enhanced sense of touch noticed they she DIDN'T HAVE A PULSE!!

That made Fang think that they were vampires. I told them both to be on alert whenever they were around and to keep their mind blocks up.

After school we pick up Angel, Gazzy and Nudge and I asked Angel to tell me what Edward was thinking.

"I don't have to tell you" she said "He's coming over here to tell you himself" and as usual she was right.

I put her on the ground and turned to face him. How did he get over here so fast?

"I'm sure by now that you realise that we are not human and we are not ignorant enough to fall for your poor attempt of being human yourself. I will meet you outside your home and take you to a more private place to talk. I will be there at 7pm Be ready." He said under his breath so that no one around us could here and then he ran back to his car where Alice, Bella and Some others we didn't know were waiting for him.

I looked at Fang and we decided to pack our stuff but give them a chance and go and talk to them.

Edward POV

I hope I didn't scare them I thought as I ran back to the car. "Edward you could have been a bit nicer" said Alice "From what Isaac told me they move a lot and they don't need another reason to move"

"Well then lets hope they will meet us." Said Rosalie who received some weird looks "What? The little girl was cute!"

"Should we tell the wolves to meet us as well?" asked Bella

"I think we should just to let them know were they are and that they are not leaving in case of a fight" I said

"They looked prepared to fight us there and then in Biology" Said Bella

"What do you think they are?" asked Jasper

"No idea but I hope they give us some answers tonight =because Alice can't see them and I can't read their minds." I said

"What?" said Emmett "so their like Bella?"

"no" I said "It was like they were waiting for someone to read their thoughts. They all had guards up and I couldn't get past them"

I'm sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes but Im not very good at either!!


	8. Chapter 8

Max POV

We got home and Fang pulled me aside "I'm proud of you Max" he said "Really I am but are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" I asked him "I'm giving them a chance because I'm interested in what they are"

"Yea I'm interested in them as well but are you going to risk the flock like that?" he demanded

"I said we would go" I explained "but everyone else is staying here. If there's danger we can do a U and A faster then anyone else"

"So we pack everything up and if there's trouble we sound an alarm?" he said slowly

"Yes" I said "That's my plan"

We packed all our things up and prepared to meet them later. The younger ones were not happy about leaving so soon.

Edward POV

We pulled up at our home and all got up and walked inside. "Edward you can tell Carlisle" said Rosalie "Because it was your idea to approach them and I'll tell Esme"

"Tell me what?" said Esme coming out of the kitchen.

"Rosalie will tell you I'm going to talk to Carlisle" I said before I turned and ran at Vampire speed up to the door of Carlisle's office.

"Come in Edward" came Carlisles voice from inside his office.

I walked in and sat opposite him 'Calm down Edward you are way to tense. I believe you have something to tell me. Nothing bad I hope' came his gentle thoughts.

"Carlisles there were some new kids at school today" I said slowly thinking hard about every word.

"Excellent" said Carlisle "But that's not all you need to tell me is it?"

"No its not" I said "Their not human Carlisle and I asked them to meet us later tonight to talk about what they are to us"

"Yes that's a good idea. I hope you didn't scare them though Edward. But what makes you think that they will tell us?"

"Nothing can make sure they tell us because none of our powers work against them. So we cant be sure of what they are" I said making my way to the door "Thank you for understanding"


	9. Chapter 9

Carlisle POV

So the kids had decided to stay? The doctor part of me wanted to examine them but something told me that they wouldn't like it very much.

I thought we were doing the right thing by telling them what we are but would they tell us what they are in return? How would they react when we tell them that we are Vampires?

Lots of different scenarios played in my head as we waited for Edward to return with the kids.

Edward ran into the clearing first followed by two of the kids. Where were the others? The two that Edward had brought were the two that I had presumed to be the leaders.

"They were the only two that wanted to come" muttered Edward under his breath and they seemed to hear because they shared a knowing glance.

I stepped forward "Hello this is our family. Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme and my name is Carlisle. What are your names?"

The girl stepped forward "My name is Rebecca and this is Josh. We are sorry that our brothers and sisters couldn't be here with us tonight."

She stepped back next to Josh who took hold of her hand and then I thought that maybe their family was like ours. Adopted.

"Why did you want us here?" asked Josh darkly

"Calm down" I said "We just want to talk to you"

"Well then lets get this over with" said Emmett "What the hell are you because your not human."

"Why should we tell you?" said Rebecca darkly. Josh was now holding her back "be careful we don't know what they are" he muttered to her

"You should tell us because we are going to tell you what we are." I said quietly.

They shared a look.

"Would you like us to go first?" I asked gently

I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I'm currently at school and I'm so bored. Yay go a double RE class with a brainiac for a partner!!


	10. Chapter 10

Max POV

I knew it! I knew it! Iggy had told us that they weren't human, and now they were going to tell us!! I was so excited but I kept a poker face.

"Lets sit down I have a feeling that this is going to take a while" said Carlisle sitting down and motioning for his family to sit as well.

I looked at Fang and his face clearly said 'If we sit we are more vulnerable but we are faster and they will be vulnerable as well.'

We sat down across from them and them and I noticed that they were sitting in pairs.

Edward had Bella in his lap. As did Jasper with Alice and Emmett with Rosalie.

"You can go first" I said

"Very well. I guess I should tell you straight out We are Vampires" He stated confidently.

"Fair enough" said Fang from next to me "But why aren't you trying to eat us?"

"We don't eat humans" said Edward "We eat animals"

"True but then aren't you in a disagreement about eating us?" I said

"What do you mean?" said Carlisle

I looked at Fang and his face said 'you should tell them'

"We are Human-Avian hybrids" I said "Half human half bird"

They were silent for a minute "Wow" breathed Carlisle "I heard rumours but I never thought they were true"

"Very interesting" said Edward

"You don't look like birds" said Emmett loudly

"What bird parts do you have?" asked Carlisle "I can't see any wings"

"You can't see them because we don't want you to see them" said Fang

"Amazing" breathed Carlisle.

Oh My god was he some sort of doctor or something? Maybe this was a trap and they are going to catch us in a net any minute now.

Sorry I won't be updating for the next week. It's because I'm going on camp!! But I'll try and post before then.


	11. Chapter 11

Yay I'm back from camp I wrote a few chapters but I'm going to have to put them together to make them longer so there won't be as many. And I'm trying to make my chapters longer as someone requested in a review.

Carlisle POV

They were so interesting!! I never thought that the volturi was telling the truth when they told me that some mutant humans had been created.

"How many of you are there?" I asked

They looked at each other for half a second "there are six of us altogether" said Rebecca softly

"What are you?" spat Josh

Was there something wrong with him? Did he have short term memory loss?

"We are vampires!! We just told you that!!" yelled Emmett impatiently

"We understand that but are you scientists or something?" said Rebecca with just as much venom

"Carlisles a doctor but we aren't scientists" said Japer

Now that confused me. What did jasper know about this? He seemed so confident in the way that he addressed them. Usually he's a bit more cautious than that.

A loud bang sounded and they instantly jumped at almost Vampire speed.

"we're sorry for leaving so soon but there's and emergency" said Rebecca

"An emergency? Can we help?" I asked standing up as well

"No you can't help us this is something that could kill you vampire or not" said Josh

Wow he was feisty. Did he think that we were going to attack them or something? Then again it was probably herd for them to expose themselves like this.

Fang POV

We ran out of the clearing as fast as we can and ran back to the house.

"Thanks guys" said Max "I was starting to get worried that you had forgotten about us"

"Forget you?" said Iggy "Never!! We just wanted to see how much you would spill and how much they would spill"

Jasper POV

They ran out of the clearing. They interested me. There I admit it and I hope that Edward won't tell Alice. But they do and I'm not scared to admit it it's just that if Alice finds out then I'll never be allowed out of the house again.

One day I'll be free of her but I don't want to hurt her at the same time. I don't love her the way I did when I married her anymore.

THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL

Max POV

After school I noticed that Carlisle was sitting on the hood of his car and was waiting for us. I'm starting to think that he's a white coat just like Anne and he's going to catch us.

Angel, Gazzy and Nudge ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Max" whispered Angel to me "He doesn't want to hurt us he's worried that were to tense and that we don't deserve this."

Carlisle POV

I saw them come out of the school building with all the other students and they were all looking as pale as me. That can't be good for them. Rebecca said something to the boys and then walked over to the primary school where two little girls and a young boy ran up to her and hugged her.

I saw Josh and his brother make their way through the crowds towards me.

Iggy POV

I was so lost. We exited the school and were making our way over to where I thought the car park was. Why were we going there?

"Carlisle is waiting for us over by his car" Fang whispered to me as if he read my mind

I had already met Edward, Alice and Bella in Biology and they were a bit more at ease around us but I think that they might by pretending to get us to trust them.

We stopped in front of what I thought was a car with a person sitting on it.

"Hello Carlisle" said Fang "This is my brother Isaac"

"Well Hello Isaac it's nice to meet you" Said a strangely velvet like voice who I assumed was Carlisle

"It's nice to meet you to sir" I said looking in the direction I thought he was.

Carlisle POV

That was a bit strange. The boy was so distant and I don't think that it was because of what I am I think he might have a medical problem and they've been hiding for so long that he didn't notice it.

Then a little boy ran up "Hey Mr. Vampire" He said "Have you ever eaten a bear?"

"Zach" said Isaac In a warning tone and putting his hand in the little boys shoulder.

Well at least I know he isn't blind.

Is this chapter long enough? Because if they have to all be this long I won't be able to post as often. I'm sorry to all those Jasper/Alice fans out there but it's all a part of the story


	12. Chapter 12

Carlisle POV

They seemed so relaxed and happy. We had talked a bit after school and now we were sitting in the local park where Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were playing with Amanda, Zach and Jade. I was talking with Edward, Jasper, Bella, Rebecca, Josh and Isaac and Esme was on her way here.

The more they told us the more cautious they were which I understood. But my whole family was still welcoming and calm around them and that made them less tense. I was so proud of all of them.

I had decided to bring them here because I didn't want them to think that we were trying to kidnap them or kill them but I think they knew what I was doing.

But I can swear on my immortal life that I don't want to hurt them I just want to make them happy because they are only children no matter what they've been through and no one deserves what they have been through.

Emmett POV

I must admit that I've only known Zach for a while but He's so cool!! None of them have shown us their wings yet but they will when they see how awesome our family is.

I mean come on we are Vampires!!

But I swear that little one . . . what's her name? Amanda? She's so freaky it's like she's a mini Edward and the other one . . . Jade! Yeah she NEVER stops talking it's almost as bad as Alice on a shopping spree.

Max POV

I can't believe that I'm actually going to say this but I trust them and so does Fang and Angel. The others are a bit iffy but if Angel trusts them then so do I and besides their pretty cool.

"Would you like to bring your family back to our house for a while Rebecca so that we can talk with a bit more privacy?" asked Carlisle

I looked at Fang for half a second as I always do "Okay" I said but I was still a bit wary so much for trusting them and everything.

While we were walking to their house I asked Angel what they wanted to ask us and If it was safe to tell them.

"They just want to know whether we can do anything supernatural other than fly like read minds and stuff" she said

"The boy called Edward can read minds, Jasper can control emotions and Alice has visions of the future. I think its safe to tell them" and then she had skipped off to talk to Alice

I looked around and Jasper was staring at me, his eyes full of excitement? Confusion? Wonder?

Jasper POV

The little girl could read minds. Great now I have to hide my thoughts from two people. I'm glad she's keeping Alice busy though because I don't think I can deal with her right now.

She looked up at me and tried to read my face which I kept clean except for one emotion and judging by her second of confusion she didn't know what it was.

But I did. I was in love with a mutant girl who I hardly knew. How's that for exciting?

No this is NOT a Max Fang story please no crap reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

Max POV

We got to their house and I could almost feel the excitement rolling off of the Doctor. What the hell was he planning?

We walked into their house and I had to say that I was impressed. It was so big and how often did they use this place?

Even Iggy was awed as Gazzy explained every nook and cranny to him while getting some wierd looks from the vampires.

We sat in a circle some on the floor and some on the chairs.

"What did you want to ask us?" I asked in a calm voice

At that comment some of the vampires shook their heads and smiled I knew this was going to be bad asking a DOCTOR of all people what he wanted to ask us the only other people who have even more questions are scientists and thank god none of them were.

"Do you have any other inhumane powers other than flying?" he asked excitedly

I looked at angel and she nodded and stepped forward. "I can read and control minds if that's what you mean" she said confidently

Edward just laughed. "No way" he said "That isn't possible"

"Oh yeah?" she said getting defensive and it was my turn to laugh

"Well then try and beat this" she said and then looked at him with an innocent look on his face and he started banging his head onto the ground and singing 'I kissed a girl' very loudly

By then we were all in hysterics. She set him free. "Was that fun?" she asked him

"No that was not fun but that was a new experience" he said almost bowing down to her.

"Anything else?" asked Edward "This time I'm not the dummy"

But Fang had already turned invisible and Carlisle was the only one who noticed "Where did Josh go?"

"I'm right here" he said shifting his position on the chair "Didn't you see me? Pity."

All the Vampires looked at each other with Awed faces. "I can fart you wanna see?" said Gazzy

"No thank you Zach" said Esme politely "Maybe another time?"

Ha she was to polite for her own good. "Fine then" said Gazzy dropping his head and slowly walking back to the place where he was sitting.

"I can make a bomb with my eyes closed" said Iggy

"No duh Isaac" said Fang "Your blind"

"Hey that's not fair!!" said Iggy loudly and then stopped "what?" he said feeling all the eyes on him "You couldn't guess?"

"Your blind?" asked Carlisle "That I didn't expect"

"Yeah well it's no big deal" said Iggy shrugging "You get used to it after a while"

"I thought you had an attention problem or something and could only focus on one thing at a tim that's why you never looked at any of us in the eye." said Jasper

"Nope" Said Iggy "And just because I'm blind does NOT mean I'm disabled ok?"

It took a while after that for us to convince Carlisle that there was nothing that could be done to help Iggy's eye sight.

"So why are you the leader?" asked Emmett "If she can control minds then shouldn't she be the leader?"

"Your saying we should have a eight year old leading us around the world?" I said

"Nah Bec's the best!! She always knows what we need before we say anything and she always puts our safety first and she can fly the fastest!" cried Gazzy


	14. Chapter 14

Carlisle POV

"So your the fastest flyer huh?" said Emmett to Max "How fast can you go?"

"The fastest I've ever gone was 250kms a second" she said glaring at him "does that answer your question?"

Emmett wolf-whistled "that's seriously fast"

I looed around everyone looked impressed and I noticed something different about Jasper and decided that I would talk to him later about it.

"What can you do?" Isaac asked

"Edward can read minds, Jasper does emotions and Alice sees visions of the future except she can't see us" said Amanda promptly

"Thats cool too" said Zach

Rebecca stood up followed by Josh and Isaac (I still can't believe how he does that and nothing can be done to fix him poor boy) "I think that it's time that we left" she said

"Will we see you tomorrow? At school?" asked Jasper

"No we won't be at school tomorrow but were not leaving" she said to clarify something that Josh must have told her or to convince us to let them go even I had to admit that the children looked tired. We had been talking for hours.

Jasper POV

I was so glad that they weren't leaving and I mentally thanked myself that I was the one who sense emotions because that second of happiness would have given me away.

Edward gave me a funny look and asked to talk to me outside alone.

We ran deep into the forest to make sure that no one would over hear us.

"Would you like to explain what the hell you were thinking about the new girl" said Edward

"I've loved Alice like a sister for a long time you know that Edward and now OI think I've moved on but I don't want to hurt Alice by divorcing her" I said hurt in my voice

"I know you don't love Alice the way you used to and she knows that too she's just been waiting for you to get to terms with yourself." He said putting his hand on my shoulder "she asked me to give you these and to watch you sign them"

He handed me divorce papers already signed by her and her ring. I pulled a note out of the stack of papers. It said:

_I'm sorry Jasper but I'll always be your sister I hope you move on and don't take this to heart_

"Well at least I know she feels the same way" I said to myself before signing all of the papers and handing them back to Edward

"Please don't tell them how I feel Edward" I pleaded

He chuckled "Don't worry I won't tell them until you tell her ok?" he said

"Thank you"


	15. Chapter 15

Whoo!! Go me more than three in one day beat that Emma!! I post whenever I can and if I make the chapters any longer then I won't update as often!!

Max POV

We ran home and all collapsed onto our beds, but I wasn't tired. Why did that guy Jasper look at me like that? It scared me and nothing scares me.

I curled up closed to Fang and tried to fall asleep.

THE NEXT DAY

I was so glad that I had decided that we weren't going to school today. We were all so tired and I think thats because we haven't been on the run in a while and I think its good and bad.

We all slept in but woke up at the same time as we would if we were going to school but I think that none of us would've been able to concentrate anyway.

We just lazed around all day and then about time for school to finish Edward, Jasper, Alice and Bella came over and we talked for a while.

Jasper kept giving me weird looks and then we found out that he split up with Alice. Did he think that I cared?

Fang POV

When they came over I noticed that Jasper kept giving Max weird looks and she must have noticed them too because she look confused.

I kept watching him and I hardly noticed when Max said that Angel and Nudge could go shopping with Alice and Rosalie and they all had to leave to go and pick up Rosalie and drop Edward and Bella at home.

The thing that bugged me was that Jasper stayed. He looked as if he never wanted to leave and he was daring me to say something. I knew what he was up to before she had left Angel had sent me a mind message

_He loves Max_

I wanted to kill him. How could he love MY max? Couldn't he tell that she was in love with me to? Even if she had only just admitted it? Wasn't he the one who could sense emotions? I hoped he could feel the anger coming off of me in waves.

He talked with Max and Iggy for a while and then he left.

"what is your problem?" Max asked me

"he loves you" I said simply venom in my voice

"how do you know that?" she demanded

"Angel" I said "I'm going out I'll be back late don't wait up for me"

And with that I jumped out of the window and flew away. I needed to think and that wasn't going to happen anywhere close by.


	16. Chapter 16

Fang POV

My 'time to think' didn't quite go as planned. As soon as I got into the forest it started to pour down raining. I had to land.

I sat in a tree and decided to wait until the rain had passed until I went back home. I owed Max an apology.

In the end I fell asleep in the tree and when I woke up the rain had stopped and I quickly flew home.

Max POV

I didn't know that I had annoyed him that much that he would sleep outside. I noticed that it was raining outside and as soon as he walked in the door I ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry for getting upset" he whispered "and I'm sorry for not coming home last night but the rain kept me in a tree."

"As long as your safe now" I said "now go upstairs and dry off"

"Willingly" he said and then he walked up the stairs.

I heard a knock on the door.

"who is it?" I called

"Its Jasper" he called out "can I speak to you for a minute?"

Carlisle POV

Jasper is avoiding me. After the kids left last night he went somewhere with Edward and he didn't come home all night and now he just popped in to change and he's gone again.

If he's going to turn into Edward (being with her every second she's awake) then I'm going to be so annoyed.

And Alice is happy with this? What happened to them?

Iggy POV

I bumped into Fang on the way down the stairs and you could hear Max talking to Jasper down below and he was fuming with anger and jealousy.

"dude chill" I said "Max won't leave you for anybody"

"she won't but she's getting close" he said with venom "I'm going to have a shower I got caught in the rain last night"

"oh so thats where you were Max was off her rocker with worry"

Jasper POV

Was there something wrong with Josh? I swear whenever I'm around he feels the worst anger ever and I can't stop him.

"dude chill" I heard Isaac tell him on the staris "Max won't leave you for anybody"

Oh so he loves Max too? Well I think it's time he had some competition.

Max POV

What was going on? First Jasper shows up and then Fang storms off all angry and now its like a mini war between them. What the hell?

I needed to get away from all of the tension.

"I'm sorry Jasper but I promised Angel and Nudge that I would take them out somewhere today" I said making it up on the spot

"Its ok" he said "but before you leave answer me this question. Will you go out with me?"

I looked at his stunned. "WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled "DO YOU THINK I'M STUPID? NO I WILL NOT GO ANYWHERE WITH YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!!"

He looked at me with shock written on all over his face as he turned around and ran out of the house.


	17. Chapter 17

This is not a Fax story but I never said it was a Jax story either! Ha this story could go a lot of different ways.

Max POV

As soon as he was out of range I ran out of the house and took off into the air. I flew over the forest and didn't stop until I reached a clearing. Not the same one as when me and Fang met the Cullen's. No this was far away from there.

I saw in a tree and started to cry I was so confused. I sat there crying for a while and then a big wolf came into the clearing. It sat there on the ground and stared at me.

Was this an eraser? No it's too small. A normal wolf? I didn't think they had those in Washington.

Jasper POV

I thought she would have noticed by now the way I looked at her. I didn't expect her to blow off at me like that and now she'll probably never speak to me again. DAMN IT!! I should have waited longer.

Iggy POV

That was interesting.

First the random vampire asks Max out (how could he not notice that she loves Fang? I'm blind and even I noticed), second Max screams her head off (a normal approach besides going in for the kill) and third she runs off as soon as she can which was expected.

Now the only person who will have any idea where she went is Fang and he's acting all smug and refuses to go and find her by saying that she'll come back when she's ready.

I'm worried about her. She always wonders off on her own and Fang always follows her in time to stop her from doing something stupid.

Now I think that one day she's going to get so annoyed at us that she's not going to want to come back and with her super-speed power it's so easy for her to be on the other side of the world from us in seconds.

All I can hope is that firstly she hasn't gone too far away, second someone finds her and stops her from doing something stupid and third that Fang will pull his head out of the clouds and do both of those things!!

Fang POV

He deserved what he got.

I'm so glad that Max is going to stand by me (I hope there's still a tiny chance that she'll dump me to save herself some confusion).

Now my only worry is that Max will get lost, hurt or captured but I refuse to go out there and save her like I always do. What's the point of her loving me if I always save her?

Yes I've done some stupid things but Max never has because I'm always there to stop her. What if this 'Vampire' has pulled my head back in? What if I don't love Max anymore?


	18. Chapter 18

Embry POV

I was running away from it all like Jake once tried. I knew it wasn't going to work, that I would have to go back but even a minute of silence would do me a heap of good right now.

Everyone expect me and Seth (and Leah but she doesn't count) had imprinted. And that's ALL they think about is their bloody imprint!!

I ran into the little clearing where I like to come ON MY OWN once in a while but I found that there was already someone there.

She was sitting in a tree crying.

She was beautiful. She just sat there with her arms around her knees crying into her knees. I wished I could comfort her (she might be my imprint) but I couldn't, I didn't have a change of clothes.

Soon she stopped crying and leant back against the tree. She had her eyes closed and she took a deep breath.

I moved to sit in the middle of the clearing to see if she was my imprint. As I sat there she looked and me and I could see the cogs turning in her head.

Emmett POV

I wanted to play with Zach. Damn that guy was so cool. I've never met another human (even part human) who can fart as big and smell as him.

I drove in my jeep up to his house. I was going to take him off roading through the forest but when I got there everyone was solemn.

"Yo dude who died?" I asked Isaac as he answered the door.

"Rebecca" he said "maybe, she hasn't been home since your BROTHER royally pissed her off and she ran, we don't know where she is and she's never been gone this long before, anything could have happened to her"

My Brother? Edward or Jasper? Both of them royally piss me off all the time then again it's probably worse for them because they are being chased around the world and she can fly really, REALLY fast.

"Damn" I said "Was it Jasper or Edward? I'm going to kill him!"

"Jasper" said Isaac

"Why don't you send someone out to look for her?" I said

"because if she got caught we don't want anyone else to get caught with her, Rebecca's tough she'll come home when she's ready" said Josh. That guy was scarier than the grim reaper

"Well I'm going home to kill Jasper anyone want to come?" I said

No one answered.

"Come on are you just going to sit here and mope and wait?" I asked


	19. Chapter 19

Gazzy POV

In the end I decided to go with Emmett. Just to escape the tension and worry in the house.

We drove in silence.

As soon as we go to the house Emmet was out of the car in a flash and was running towards the house.

I sat there stunned for a second and then proceeded to get out of the car.

I got to the door to hear Emmett and Edward having a rather loud argument.

"I told you she's gone!! They don't know where she went!!" I heard Emmett yell

"Thats nonsense!! She's probably in the forest or something" Edward yelled back

"We check" I said quietly "we checked everywhere we could think of and we can't find her"

I started to cry. I just wanted Max back. Having Max back would make everything better.

"Oh don't cry sweetheart" said Esme giving me a big hug "Do you know why she left?"

I nodded my head as Jasper came down the stairs looking concerned.

Esme POV

Poor boy. His eldest sister who was practically a mother to him has gone missing.

I'm sure she'll come back soon enough.

"do you know why she left?" I asked Zach holding him closer to me.

He pointed at Jasper and yelled "ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!! YOU HAD TO GO AND ASK HER OUT AND NOW SHE'S GONE" and with that he broke down sobbing.

I just held the boy close as he cried into my shirt. I looked at Jasper in confusion.

Emmett started to laugh. "you asked Rebecca out?" he said between laughs

"Emmett" came Carlisle's voice full of authority. "That is the least of our concerns for now we need to find Rebecca" That's one of the reasons I love him so deeply he always knows what's best.

Carlisle POV

"Zach is everyone else still at your house?" I asked him kneeling down to be at his eye level.

He gave a small nod. "Don't worry we'll find her" I said ruffling his hair

I stood up "Emmett gather everyone and tell them to meet us at their house" I said

Esme picked up Zach and carried him to my car and we sped back to their home.

Max POV

I just sat there breathing deeply and decided to keep moving. But I didn't want to go back, not yet anyway.

I thought about telling them my plan to stop them from worrying but I decided against it.

I got up and started walking towards the wolf. It didn't move. Was it a tracker? Was it some sort of el-weirdo creature that was going to follow me everywhere? I hoped not.

I walked through the trees, going in a straight line from where I had come so I wouldn't get lost.

I walked for a long time, the dog following me the whole way and then I decided that I was lost and tried to climb into a tree so I could take off and go home. All I wanted to do is sleep.

But as soon as I had lifted myself off of the ground the wolf let out a whimper.

"What do you think I should do then?" I said to it not stopping to think that maybe it could hear and understand me.


	20. Chapter 20

Sorry for the wait. I've been a bit busy but hopefully I can post a few in a row now.

Clara read it properly!!!

Embry POV

No I didn't imprint on her but I didn't want to leave her either. What was she?

I felt like I had a connection with her. Like she knew something about me and what I was but I knew that I would have to talk to Sam to talk to her about it.

She climbed up a tree and looked as if she was going to jump. I whined at her to see if she would listen to me or if she was going to jump and seriously injure herself.

She climbed down and said something to me but I wasn't listening. Because I was joined by Sam in my head.

_Hello Sam_

_Hello Embry who's this?_

I played him back what had just happened

_Are you sure you didn't imprint?_

_I'm sure this is nothing like what I've seen_

_I'll be there as soon as I can in human form_

I just sat there for a while watching her pace and listening to Sam's even paced footsteps getting closer and closer.

Sam POV

The closer I got to the mystery girl the more I understood what Embry meant. Maybe she did know something but would she tell us?

I got close to the clearing and I changed into my human form.

I walked into the clearing. She was glaring at me.

"Hello" I said slowly walking forward

"Hello" she said visibly tensing up more and more the closer I got.

"You seemed to have found my dog" I said tripping over my words. Since when have I been nervous around others? I haven't stuttered like this in years

"No your dog seemed to have found me and won't let me go anywhere" she said slightly annoyed

"Are you lost?" I asked

"No I'm not but I'd rather not have someone else's dog follow me home" she said

So she was protective? Was she running from someone? No one knew the forests better than me and my park anyone else would be lost. What was she?

Carlisle POV

It was now getting dark and the longer we waited the more upset and tense the rest of her family got. I was thinking of ringing the pack to search the forest but they wouldn't let us do anything that could put our families in danger.

I was surprised that they were so considerate but she could be badly injured, in a coma or dying and we are sitting here doing nothing and its making me feel bad.

Yay. Chapter 20!


	21. Chapter 21

I'm sorry to all my faithful readers who have been waiting for this chapter. I've been busy with school and stuff and I have no idea where this story is going. PLEASE STOP COMPLAINING ABOUT WHO IS PAIRED WITH MAX!! Even I haven't decided yet.

**Max POV**

I stayed and talked to the boy (whose name turned out to be Sam) for a while out of politeness and then I REALLY had to go back home.

But my curiosity got the better of me and I ended up following the boy and his dog to their home.

**Sam POV**

I knew she was following me but I didn't believe that she was lost after I got a good whiff of her scent. She wasn't human but she wasn't a vampire. She was something new and she knew something that we wanted to know.

Because I didn't know what she was I couldn't attack her because a) she could have some weird super natural powers that I don't know about and b) she was a girl and I would never attack a female, no matter what she was.

**Embry POV**

I could feel her behind us and I'm sure that Sam could too but he wasn't going to attack her or even acknowledge her presence unless she wanted to be noticed.

I was thinking of ways to ask her what she was without offending her when Sam's phone rang.

I didn't even know that he had a phone until I remembered that he only got it because the Cullen's wanted some way to contact him in a case of emergency.

**Carlisle POV**

I understand that they begged me not to call for help but at least I wasn't calling the police. No, I was calling Sam to see if he could send some wolves out into the forest and find her.

I thought it was best since no one was allowed to leave barely to get fresh air without someone from her family following us out there to make sure we didn't make a dash into the forest and get caught by whatever it is they are scared of.

He answered on the first ring. Something I had to admit I didn't expect.

"Hello Carlisle what's wrong?" he said getting straight to the point.

"Hello Sam. Someone we know a girl has been lost in the forest and I was wondering if you would help us look since we have our hands full here." I said following his train of thought, getting glares from the rest of Rebecca's family.

"What does this person look like because Embry found a girl in the forest a while ago?"

"She has short blonde hair and is about the same height as Embry or around that."

"She's right here I'll bring her to you. Permission to cross the border this once?"

"Permission granted. We are at the old Swan house."

"I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Thank you."

**Sam POV**

I turned around and she was gone! How is that possible? She wasn't a vampire I was sure of that but what else could have moved that fast?

I heard a rustle and looked up. I saw a flash in the sky. Was that her? No way! It was too fast and it was at least a hundred feet in the air.

I started to run back to my house. I needed to ring the Cullens. I couldn't handle this on my own what was I thinking?

I got to my house and grabbed the phone. Then I realised that I don't have any of the Cullens numbers, especially on speed-dial.

"Get Jacob" I told Embry who was sitting by my feet looking up at me in a confused way "We need to ring the Cullens. Now!"

I didn't mean to order him off like that but I couldn't think straight. We had another thing to capture, to hunt and this time we had no idea what so ever about it and whether it had special powers or anything.

And that was enough to scare any leader right down to the bone.

**Max POV**

Wow that was close. That man was so strange. It was like he had a mind connection with the dog. He sure smelt like one.

I sighed, now I was in the air I knew which way to go and I hated to admit it but I really missed my flock.

I wondered if they had gotten the help of the Cullens to look for me. Or if Fang had put his foot down and not let them look for me at all?

I was soon to find out because I was approaching the house.

I saw the cars of Edward, Carlisle and Alice parked outside but as far as I could tell everyone was still inside. Fang must have had his hands full keeping all of the flock and the Cullens in line.

I'm sorry if I got the description wrong but I can't even remember what happened in my last chapter let alone all those chapters ago.


	22. Chapter 22

Dylan POV

Wow I thought as I watched everything unravel in front of me. That Max girl has some serious problems. How many people are in love with her? Too many to count and now she is just starting to understand her greater purpose in life and she goes into hiding! She will never understand the power of the school.

I wonder if she has told those Vampires what they are. I must've missed that Bit. They are freaks! Max and her buddies I mean not those vamps after all they are going to help me on my mission. Oh yes they are going to help me kill Max.

Sam POV

That girl was a mutant. A mutant! I didn't even think they existed, but then again neither do werewolves or shape shifters and here I am.

Hang on, doesn't being a mutant mean that she is part human part something else? She looked pretty human to me. I wonder what she was? I wonder whether or not she knew that we were werewolves? I doubt it though.

I wonder wether or not she noticed my abs . . . Hang on! Where on earth did that thought come from? That girl is definitely messing with my head and I want to find out why.

Fang POV

Max. Oh where is she? I am so worried. She has never been gone this long before. Then again we have never been this safe in a long time. Hang on let me rephrase that we haven't been this safe EVER. Anyway maybe because we are safe she thinks she has the right to take longer than usual, but she could at least let us know if she's ok!

I heard the sound of wings beating and I looked over at Iggy as he muttered "Bec" It was a silent reminder to all of us that we had to be in control and not to lash out at her and not to slip up about our real names.

I heard her land on the roof and scale down the side of the house. I was so focused on listening for followers that I missed it when the flock ran outside and ambushed Max and I was left inside.

"Nick" Said Carlisle "Are you alright? Rebecca is outside don't you want to see her?"

Max walked into the house and then ran at me and threw her arms around me "I'm sorry" she whispered "I shouldn't have left like that but I needed to get away"

I untangled myself from her "You don't have to tell me anything" I said and as I did a look of confusion, hurt and realisation crossed her face.

She turned to the Cullens who all hugged her in turn. After she hugged everyone she collapsed into a chair, she was so tired. I guess there was something important she had to tell us that was keeping her awake.

Esme must've noticed as well because she said "What do you have to say dear? Nothing has stopped you from speaking your mind before"

Max looked up and our eyes met for half a second before she looked away and spoke directly to Esme although we could all hear the warning in her voice. "I met someone" she said "Out in the woods and a massive dog, It followed me as if it understood. It . . . Scared me." Wow I thought Max would never admit out loud that she was scared something must be up.

Our eyes met as everyone else in the flock crowded around her. "I think I can explain that Bec" Said Carlisle "I just received a call from Sam"

"Yeah I met him in the forest. That's what kept me so long. I couldn't get away without revealing who we are."

Carlisle knelt down in front of her "That was Sam Uley" he spoke quietly and as he did his whole family froze. "He is the leader of the protectors of La Push that includes Embry the wolf who followed you"

I quickly glanced around and took in all of the Cullens' appearances. All of them were stiff and looked as if the way they were standing was very unnatural.

Carlisle POV

I didn't want to tell them this but they need to know. No they deserved to know. I just have to hope that I can explain it to them in a way that doesn't scare them more than they already are. I have to explain it so they know that they are safe so they will stay. Six fully-functioning mutants have come to me out of their free will. I can not afford to scare them away.

"The protectors" I said "Are werewolves"

Max POV

Werewolves. Are they serious? I could hardly believe that they were vampires let alone that werewolves actually existed and lived in the reservation next door. But if what they are telling us if the truth we have a major problem. If those two were werewolves how many more are there?

What if there are too many for us to fight off? What if they find out what we are? What if they decide to turn against us?

Iggy POV

Werewolves. How interesting. I've always wanted to meet a werewolf. NOT! I really wished I could see right now just to read Max's expression. What would we do? I listened carefully to the flocks even breaths and it seemed as if everyone was lost in thought.

I would have to wait as usual to find out what was happening although I could almost hear Max's thoughts '_we need to get out of here'_ well at least that's what I hope she's thinking.

Angel POV

The thought of some of the Cullen's were becoming very suspicious. I wasn't worried about the flocks thoughts. I knew Max would do what was right and keep us all safe.

The Cullen's' didn't want us to leave. They wanted to Study us! They didn't want to hurt us though but if we decided to run Dr. Cullen would definitely attack someone. Emmett would try to hold him back but they would all be devastated at both Carlisle and us leaving.

I tried to reach Max but her thoughts were closed off. I needed to warn her.

"Don't hurt me!"I cried and just as I expected everyone looked at me and every member of the flock got the message.

"We won't hurt you" said Carlisle"

"You will if we run" I replied and moved closer to Max and Fang

"Why would you run? Nothing is going to hurt you here." He replied calmly

"Are you freaking kidding me?" said Max standing up "I was followed here by two freaking werewolves and you're telling me nothing is going to hurt us!"

She sent Fang a look and I knew we were leaving.

Fang stood up and left the room and one by one we went upstairs to pack our things.

Carlisle POV

What do they think they are doing leaving? They can't leave! They are science legends! They should be in a museum or a lab being monitored not running wild and free all over the world! What if one of them turns evil? What if one of them gets unrepairably damaged? What if they die? A waste it would be and I wanted to do everything in my power to keep them here with me and my family.

Alice followed Nick and the younger mutants upstairs but before she did she turned to me and said "Don't do it Carlisle you'll regret it later"

What was I going to regret? I was going to keep some of the worlds most valued yet unknown mutants here in Forks with my family to keep them safe and to study them. I wonder how they would respond to my venom? Would they change to be like us or would they die?

I wanted to find out.

Edward POV

I can't believe the thoughts coming from Carlisle. How could he be so cruel? He had always been so humane, so pure and now he was disgusting me.

"Stop it Carlisle" I almost yelled but I didn't want to scare them anymore before they left us and whats-her-name Rebecca was still here watching us while the others were upstairs packing.

"Stop what?" Carlisle looked at me innocently and started reciting something in Latin in his head and I was too distracted to figure out what it was.

"Stop thinking like that!" I said "After all they've done. All they've been through and you want to keep them here and use them as test subjects!" And I couldn't care less what Rebecca thought of us as I attacked Carlisle to keep him away from her.

**Well Chapter 22 I have started writing this chapter many times and I apologise for the delay special thanks to silverstream27 for helping me get back on track with a new plot what do you think of Dylan? And an evil Carlisle? Bet you never saw that one coming.**


End file.
